the legend of the sage of the six paths
by zakdude2
Summary: at the land of waves naruto uzamaki changed and a new legend is born te second coming of the sage of six paths sakura/sasuke bashing minor kakashi bashing pairings you dicide NO SASUKEXSAKURA.naruto maybe godlike
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of the sage of the six paths (rikudo sennin)**

"Hello " human talking

"**Hello" demon talking**

"_**Hello "thinking**_

A long time ago a legendary sage (priest ) appeared he was the first to explain about chakra and teach it too some monks. The sage travelled around the world spreading his ideals and religion.

That is until a powerful beast appeared one day and caused havoc .The ten tails (juubi) was nearly undefeatable the only way the sage could stop it was by sealing it into himself. By sealing into himself he got the legendary juubi's bloodline rinnegan (samsara eye) and sharingan (copy wheel eye) mixture.

He became a god to the people and had 2 sons the eldest the eldest named sasuke and youngest naruto. On his death bed the sage know the juubi would be free so he used his technique creation of all thing to split the juubi into nine parts and seal the body into the moon and named his youngest his successor.

Knowing peace cannot be achieved in his lifetime the sage trusted his power to both his children. The older attaining his father's eyes the sharingan later being known as the uchiha clan and the younger attaining his father body (his powerful will and physical energy)later being known as the senju clan. Then the sage pass on. the older son angered by his father choosing the youngest son as the successor attacked the youngest this sparked a rivalry in the 2 clans that will go on to all their descendents.

What both sons didn't know was at the last minute the sage had a vision about him being reincarnated into a child who had one of the tailed beast sealed inside him and was destined for greatness so the sage closed his eyes and rested for when the time he could awaken again into the world he created.


	2. the rebirth

**The legend of the sage of the six paths (rikudo sennin)**

''Human talking: hello ''

''**Demon talking: hello''**

''_**thinking: hello''**_

When the sage woke up he saw nothing but darkness then he starting remembering memories that weren't his own these memories were about a boy named naruto the jinchuriki of the kyuubi no yoko.

The boy had to go through the pain and hardship of loneliness and the beatings he received on all of his birthdays by some vengeful villagers who were too stupid to understand the difference between a demon and a child.

As the sage looked into more of his memories he learned of the sandaime hokage which naruto calls jiji (grandpa) and the people at ichiraku ramen where the boy ate all his meals and is the only shop he's aloud in before getting kicked out or overpriced .

He then saw the boy go through the acadamy failing twice and meeting iruka and whilst naruto was messing around in class the sage listened to iruka and learned about the shinobi wars and the other villages and their leaders after finishing watching the genins life up until they arrived at wave and are in the process of fighting zabuza and haku he decided on starting the reincarnation process,while this was happening the sage started to rememmber his own life and all that he went through.

_(flashback)_

_Out in the fields in a near by mountain there was a silver haired boy playing whith a red haired girl and a dog''your really slow you know that naruto-san''said the red haired girl with enthusiasm in her voice''be quiet kushina-chan you think this is easy''naruto said looking bored at her until she started blowing raspberry at him she immediatly stopped when he started to chase her round the field their dog happily barking with them._

_''kushina naruto come here a second''__their mom said she was a women in her late twenties with hair that was red with white tip''now you two shouldn't be out here playing come on kushina you can help round the house and naruto you can help the old farm man''the sages mom said with a smile on her mum they both said symultaneously while kushina and his mum walkedback home he ran to the farm._

**_(1 hour later gill farm)_**

_naruto made it to old abandoned farm nobodoy lived their since the last owner died when he got killed by a pack of wolves a year later and a monk came by and took over he said he was from another continent in the east where their wars waged all the and his family were from the fire temple who are protecting a near by village against the rock and lighting temples but in the last battle they got betrayed by one of their own and the entire templer got killed while all this was going on the monk was trying to get enlightement. When he returned he was suprised that the traiter was his own little brother who was always innocent and kind to everyone in the temple after he was betrayed and all his family killed he left to settle down in a near by town and eventually took over the farm._

_But things in his old town weren't easy they were attacked by bandits and thieves the only person who came to help the village was the monk after the monk deafeted the bandit king he decided to settle was one his way to the farm he turned around and saw smoke coming from the village and ran towards it._

**_(wave village)_**

_''OH NO KAA-SAN TOU-SAN NEE-SAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED'' screamed naruto fining the village burning and mist of the citizens saw some villagers trying to fight but it was useless he ran all the way home to find his kaa-san''NO NO NOO''scream the terrified child he saw his house burned down and his mother lay nearly dead infront of it._

_''naruto cough cough you have to find your sister cough the cough they took her you have to save her''wispered naruto mom on the verge of death while naruto kept on nodding ''AAAAAAAHHHH''he heard the last of the villagers scream and knew the whoever killed them were coming for him.''naruto cough go now''wispered his mom when she took her last breath._

_naruto ran and didn't look back,he in a couple of bushes and saw lot's of men with sword and gold stolen from the village run by he released the breath he was holding but he caught his breath half way when a hand grab him from behind ''AAAAAAAAAAH''screamed naruto._

_''hold on there kid its just me ,,said the man with the straw hat _

_''thank goodness theres someones else alive old man ...jirayasaid naruto with tears coming down his cheeks._


End file.
